The Butterfly Hermit
by Gestalten
Summary: A complete Persona 3 FES fanfic based on one of the most entertaining social links in the game. Reviews are welcome, but be warned that it contains spoilers. Happy reading!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 FES and the characters and settings in this fanfic are all property of Atlus.**

* * *

_"If one does not attach himself to people and desires, never shall his heart be broken. But then, does he ever truly live?"  
_(Lu Yan, The Forbidden Kingdom)

* * *

**Prologue**

_Do I really want to do this?_

The numbers on the clock read 2:45 a.m—a fine time for me to be wide awake. I stared glumly at my computer monitor tried my best to dig up the words that would best communicate what I wanted to say.

"Dear Mr. Principal," I read softly to myself. "This is to inform you that I shall be resigning as of March 31, 2010 due to…due to…"

I paused, groping for the words that just wouldn't come. After several frustrating moments, I slammed my fist down on the table.

_Damn it._

I'd been at this for hours. After that fiasco at the faculty office earlier this afternoon, I'd gone straight home and sulked. I thought I'd managed to muster up enough gumption to type out the letter, but…

Not quite knowing what else to do, I switched the computer off, hopped into bed and stared blankly at the ceiling.

_Of all people, why'd it have to be you!?_

After a few moments of bleary silence, I wiped the tears from my eyes and sighed.

_I'm not getting anywhere with this_. _I have to talk to him. Again. Regardless of what he thinks of me. _

"Let's think positive," I murmured, speaking the words I'd often quoted to him.

How I wished I could follow my own advice.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 1: Determination

**Chapter 1**

I don't know how I managed to make through the morning, but I did. Perhaps it was the prospect of talking to him again that kept me going. The funny thing about it was that it comforted me and frightened me at the same time.

When I arrived at Gekkoukan, I quickly made my way to room 2-F. It was probably the only time I had walked that fast in my entire life. At the back of my mind, the nagging thought of people staring at me and whispering behind my back pestered me to no end. I tried to push it out of my consciousness.

_I'll be okay_, I told myself. _So long as I don't run into…_

"Are you all right, Toriumi-san?" a familiar voice called out.

_Ack!_

I turned around very, very slowly. Mrs. Terauchi stood there, wearing a very, very concerned look on her face.

"Oh, Terauchi-san, hello," I said quickly, forcing a smile. "Thanks for your concern. Yes, I'm all right. Why shouldn't I be?"

She didn't look convinced. "I'm a little worried about you. After what happened yesterday at the faculty office yesterday—"

"Oh, that's nothing," I promptly cut her off. "It was all a misunderstanding, coupled with ...er, too much stress. I've sorted everything out since then, so don't worry. It's ancient history."

"Are you sure?" she persisted. "Have you consulted your doctor?"

"No—I mean, yes. Nothing to worry about. She recommended that I pace myself a bit, that's all."

"If there's anything you need…"

"Yes, I'll let you know," I paused and took a deep breath. "Thank you very much. I really appreciate it. Now, if you'll kindly excuse me, I have to attend to some matters with my students."

"Of course," she said. "Have a good day."

"Thank you. Have a good day, too."

I sauntered past her and headed straight to class.

_Whew. That was close. Good thing she's one of the nicer teachers around here. Now I can only get into class without running into…_

"Toriumi-san!" a familiar male voice barked.

_Wonderful…_

"What's this I hear about you having freaked out and gone home early yesterday?"

I literally froze in my tracks. Word spread quickly across the Gekko grapevine.

"I wasn't feeling well yesterday, Ekoda-san," I managed. It was partly true, anyway. "But don't worry about it. I'm feeling much better this morning."

He frowned the kind of frown that makes people feel small. "Make sure you don't slack off on the job. As teachers, we have a responsibility to our students—"

My brain tuned him out at that point. I had only one person I wanted to talk to that morning, and S.O.B.-san definitely wasn't him. As far as the old coot was concerned, could lecture himself to death.

I grit my teeth, put on my best fake smile and nodded intermittently. Eventually, the old hypocrite finished his little tirade and excused himself, and I was on my way to the classroom 2-F once more.

I was thankful, at least, that Minato-kun hadn't snitched on me. My secret was safe for the time being.

When I finally arrived, the students all looked at me as if I had a relative of mine had died. All of them, that is, except for _him_.

He was seated in his usual spot, chatting with his friends, Junpei-kun and Yukari-chan. There was something amiss, though. He looked about as tired as he did yesterday. I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should proceed as planned.

The rest of the class greeted me, but he nodded his own silent greeting. My face suddenly felt hot.

"Are you all right, Toriumi-sensei?" one inquisitive girl asked. "We heard you weren't feeling well since yesterday."

_He hasn't told anyone. That's a good thing._

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern," I said idly. My mind was already rehearsing what I would say to him later on, and how I would say it.

"Toriumi-sensei, maybe you should take it easy," someone else suggested.

That snapped me back to reality. "I'd love to, but we still have some preparations to make for the big day tomorrow. Sorry, but I can't let myself or my students off the hook."

Groans reverberated across the classroom.

I took a deep breath and spoke again. "Minato-kun, may I see you in the faculty office after school hours, please?"

"Of course, Toriumi-sensei," he said. There was a hint of curiosity in his tone.

Murmurs arose from the rest of the class, who remained thankfully clueless.

Junpei-kun nudged Minato-kun. "What'd you do this time?"

"Quiet, Stupei," Yukari-chan retorted. "It's probably official school business or something."

"Will you stop calling me that!" Junpei-kun shot back. "At least I'm not afraid of ghosts like you are!"

"Hey!"

"All right, everyone, settle down," I said, psyching myself up for the rest of the session. It was going to be a long day, but maybe, just maybe, it would all work out.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 2: Communication

**Chapter 3**

Thankfully, the rest of the morning passed without incident. By the time late afternoon rolled around, I found myself meditating on the virtues of waiting—in between trips to the ladies' room to check my appearance, to fix my hair and to apply make-up.

At some point, it occurred to me that this obsessive-compulsive behavior completely defeated the entire purpose of the meeting. Besides the fact that there was nothing I could do about the dark circles under my eyes, this was only supposed to be a professional discussion between teacher and student, right?

_Right?_

I wondered where he was as I paced listlessly about the office. Occasionally, I'd get inquiries from well-meaning co-workers, but I'd only smile and tell them that I was rehearsing something. It was true, anyway.

Stray thoughts often intruded. What if he didn't arrive? What if he did arrive? I wasn't even completely sure about what I was going to say.

_Relax, _I told myself. _He's mature enough. He'll understand. Just be yourself._

The question was, which part of myself was I going to be: the teacher or the online persona?

The sound of the doors creaking open interrupted my reverie. I whirled around to see Minato standing in the office doorway.

"Excuse me, Toriumi-sensei," he said. "You wanted to see me?"

One look at him and nearly changed my mind. He appeared as if he was in dire need of a long vacation.

"Are you all, right, Minato-kun? You don't look too well. Perhaps we should reschedule this?"

"I'm all right," he smiled in spite of himself. "It's just that…I've been through a lot lately."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that. Do you still wish to proceed?"

He nodded. "Yes, Toriumi-sensei. Thank you for your concern."

"I won't keep you long, then." I gestured toward the corner of the office where the cubicles were located. "Please have a seat."

I had chosen the spot for several reasons: one, it was the place normally reserved for consultation; two, the cubicle walls provided a certain degree of privacy but still allowed for a modicum of transparency. The latter was especially crucial for me—most of the other teachers were busy preparing for graduation day, and we were left mostly to ourselves. I wanted a place that would serve as a deterrent to temptation.

He sat down in front of me and waited patiently for me to begin. I took a deep breath, steeled myself and started speaking.

"Thank you for coming. I suppose you already know why I've asked to see you."

He nodded in his silent, solemn sort of way.

"There's one thing I need to ask you before we continue. Have you… told anyone about…you know…"

"Not at all."

I watched him closely the entire time. He didn't seem like the type to lie, and his body language only confirm the feeling in my gut.

"Thank you," I sighed deeply. I felt like a great weight had been lifted from me.

"About yesterday…um…I apologize for running off like that. It was kind of…it was very embarrassing. I won't blame you if you think less of me because of that."

"No worries."

"It's strange. When we parted ways online, I didn't know if I'd ever get the chance to talk to you again. And yet, here we are. I don't mean to burden you or anything, but it's been bothering me, and I really need to talk to someone about it. Thing is, you're the only one I can speak with regarding this matter. So…forgive me if I ask you to indulge me. Just this once."

The direction of the conversation began to shift at that point. For a moment, I had ceased to be his homeroom teacher.

I had become Maya once again.

"Don't worry. I won't bitch about my co-workers anymore. I've learned that much from you. It's just that…I just feel I need to explain a few things after what happened yesterday.

"Last night, I tried typing out my resignation letter, but for some reason, I couldn't finish it."

Surprise registered on Minato-kun's face, but he kept silent, nonetheless. It was one of the things I really appreciated about him.

"Do you think I should resign?" I asked him point blank.

He shook his head. "Please don't."

"Why don't you think I should do that?" I challenged him.

"Because Gekkoukan needs cool teachers like you."

I was barely able to keep myself from bursting into tears right then and there. "You haven't changed, after all these months," I sniffled and reached for my handkerchief. It took every iota of willpower I had to keep myself from wrapping my arms around him, propriety be damned. "You're still the same old Tatsuya I knew back then. It's funny, you know…I'm supposed to be the teacher here, but I've learned so much from you…"

Minato-kun smiled his warm, endearing smile. It's during times like this that I wished he wasn't my student.

"Now you know what I'm really like, especially when I'm on the intraweb. It's like I put on my other self. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I understand," he said. The look on his face suggested he knew more than he was letting on, but I didn't question him about it.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Thanks for listening. Is there anything you wish to say?"

Minato thought for a moment. "Let's think positive," he said finally.

"Touché," I said, offering a smile of my own. "Let's." My face grew serious. "While I really appreciate your taking the time out to listen to me, Minato-kun, I know I shouldn't make this a habit. It would be unfair for you. Starting now, I'd like to be your teacher again."

Minato-kun nodded.

"Well, that's it," I shrugged. "You're free to go. Thanks again."

He rose from his seat, bowed respectfully, and turned to leave the room when I called out to him again.

"Minato-kun?"

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Uh…about what I said yesterday…"

The last word came out as a whisper. My face felt hot, and this time I had no book with which to hide my face. I was aware of the fact that he was looking at me, but I couldn't return his gaze. Instead, I made a gesture indicating that I wanted to whisper something in his hear.

He leaned closer.

"I-I think it would be best if we…if we wait until you're no longer my student. For propriety's sake. That is…i-if it's still okay with you…"

Minato paused for a long time—too long. He looked like there was something he wanted to say, but couldn't quite get around to saying it. For a moment, I was worried that I had offended him, but there was something else—a feeling in my gut that told me he was keeping something from me.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"You did nothing wrong, Toriumi-sensei," he reassured. "It's still okay with me."

I smiled, but couldn't quite get a feeling of foreboding out of my gut. "Are you all right? You look really, really tired."

"I'm all right."

"Well, that's it then. Go ahead and rest. You've earned it. Thanks for listening."

"Thank you, too, Toriumi-sensei. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Minato-kun. See you tomorrow."

He turned and walked out the door. That was the last time I saw him alive.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 3: Premonition

**Chapter 3**

When I woke that day, that sinking feeling in my gut from the previous day hadn't gone away.

When I woke that day, that sinking feeling in my gut from the previous day hadn't gone away. In fact, it felt worse.

There were signs that something was clearly amiss. For example, Mitsuru-san—normally a calm, composed soul—fumbled during her speech and rushed out the door with several of her friends in the middle of the graduation ceremony.

The real bad news, however, came afterward: Minato-kun had fallen into a coma.

I rushed to the hospital as soon as I could. I arrived to find Minato-kun's room bustling with activity. Doctors and nurses rushed to and fro while my student's friends milled about, anxiously chatting with the medical staff and with one another. Yukari-san and Iori were there, so I approached them.

"Oh, hello, Toriumi-sensei," Yukari-san greeted me. I had never seen her so nervous in her young life.

"Hello," I said. "How are you two doing? How is he?"

"We're fine, but…" Iori-kun paused momentarily. "The doctors are still busy running tests."

I could only imagine what these kids were going through. It's scary to not know what's wrong with someone you care about.

"Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really, no," Yukari-san said. "Thanks for the offer, Toriumi-sensei."

"Okay. Is it…all right if I go in?" I asked.

"Sure," Iori said. "It's a bit crowded in there, but if you don't mind, go right ahead."

"I don't mind. Thanks." I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a familiar female voice inquired from the other side.

"It's Toriumi, Minato-kun's teacher," I said. "May I come in?"

"Ah. Please come in."

Mitsuru-san greeted me when I stepped into the room. From the way things looked, it seemed like she was on top of the immediate situation, even if worry had etched itself on her young face. She politely excused herself and resumed her conversation with the medical staff who crowded around Minato-kun's bed.

Interestingly enough, Aigis-san remained by his side, just like she did in the classroom. I recalled the designation on her file. Humanoid tackical weapon or no, the expression on her face resembled that of a parent who stubbornly clung to all hope, even if her child was terminally ill.

_Terminally? No, I mustn't think that…_

"Oh, hello, Toriumi-sensei," she said. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"Hello, Aigis-san," I greeted. There was an awkward pause—it was one of those times when I knew I needed to say something comforting but I didn't quite know what to say.

Thankfully, Aigis-san broke the silence for me. "Thank you for visiting. Your presence here is a great comfort to us."

"Glad to help," I said. "Minato-kun is my student, after all. I wish there was more I could do, though."

"Believe me, Toriumi-sensei, your concern is already doing a lot to ease the burden," Mitsuru-san acknowledged. "Right now, however, there's not much we can do except wait."

"Thank you all the same for your offer, Toriumi-sensei," Aigis-san piped in.

I smiled at the two women. "You're very welcome."

"I suppose we can request for prayers," Mitsuru-san piped in, her face serious. "That is, if it's not too much to ask."

_So it's _that_ bad…_

"It's not too much to ask," I said. "I'll visit the shrine later."

"Thank you," she said. "That would also mean a lot to us. Now, If you'll please excuse me, Toriumi-sensei, I have to consult with the others."

"Of course."

Mitsuru-san and the medical staff stepped out of the room, leaving me alone with my students. I took a deep breath and took a good look at Minato-kun. He lay unmoving on the bed, his body hooked up to an IV drip and an ECG. I heaved a sigh of relief—the ECG reading showed a weak pulse. In spite of all that, he wore the most serene smile I had ever seen.

Well, I couldn't do anything about his condition, but I could at least offer support to his friends.

"How are you and your friends coping, Aigis-san?" I asked.

"I suppose you could say that we're drawing strength from one another, Toriumi-sensei," she said. "Thank you for asking."

I nodded in amazement. Now that I had a chance to speak with Aigis-san in private, I recalled how she had matured significantly over the past few months. When she had initially joined class 2-F, she was extremely naïve—even mechanical, in a way. After a leave of absence, it seemed that she had returned with more warmth and understanding than some of the people I knew.

"If you don't mind my asking, what seems to have caused his comatose state?"

"He has been through some very trying circumstances lately," she said. Aigis-san paused for a while, as if she was considering her words carefully.

"I see." There was something in her expression that told me it was best not to press her for more details. Besides, I remembered Minato-kun had mentioned something similar to me yesterday.

"The doctors are doing all they can to diagnose and treat his condition," she added.

On a whim, I stood beside Minato-kun's bed laid my hand on his forehead. It felt as cold as the grave.

_Please wake up, Minato-kun…for us…for me…_

For a moment, part of me wished that Aigis-san would step out so that I could be alone with him. There were certain things that I wanted to say to Minato-kun in private, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do that. Not here, not now. Under the circumstances, I had no right to ask.

"Is something the matter, Toriumi-sensei?" she asked.

I blinked. "I'm all right. I just…want him to be all right. Same as you."

She regarded me curiously for a moment. I shifted uncomfortably as I caught the inquisitive expression on her face. For a moment there, I got the distinct impression that she was reading my mind.

"I understand," she said finally. She opened her mouth to speak, but immediately clamped it shut and leapt to her feet, her attention riveted on something behind me.

I turned to look at what Aigis-san was staring at: a butterfly as blue as the sky had perched on the window beside his bed. It seemed to be looking directly at us. My intuition twitched again, but it wasn't the same ominous impression I had felt earlier.

No…it felt more like…déjà vu?

I was still pondering this when the creature flew away. Aigis-san just stood there, transfixed, at where the creature had been perched moments before.

"Aigis-san, are you all right?"

She didn't respond.

I laid a hand on her shoulder and tried again. "Aigis-san?" I repeated.

She blinked and looked at me, as if seeing me for the first time. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Toriumi-sensei," she said apologetically. "That butterfly reminded me of some—something."

"Are you all right? Want to talk about it?"

"I'm all right. Thank you. I just need to…be alone for a while, if it's okay with you. "

"Of course," I told her. "I'll be outside, talking with Iori and Yukari-san."

"I really appreciate it, Toriumi-sensei."

"You're welcome."

I wished her well and stepped out of the room. I didn't quite understand what had transpired then, but upon looking back, perhaps I wasn't ready to understand yet.

My own turn came sometime later…

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 4: Commiseration

**Chapter 4**

I don't recall ever having prayed so hard in my entire life. Unfortunately, while I believe the gods do answer prayer, the sad fact is that they do not always answer with a yes.

In the spring of 2010, I bid goodbye to my beloved student for the second time.

I couldn't believe it at first. I told myself that it wasn't true, that it was all just a dream. It was only when I found myself staring at his lifeless body that I realized there was no running from the fact that he was gone.

Suddenly, everything that had seemed so important to me before his death no longer mattered. All my plans…about talking with him…about …about dinner…were reduced to dust and ashes…

We held the memorial service in the school auditorium during a warm Sunday morning. The area had been arranged in pretty much the same way as it had been during the service for Aragaki, with flowers lining the stage, flanking a portrait of Minato-kun. The casket in which his body lay rested in the middle of the stage.

The area was jam packed, as the entire school came to pay their last respects. There were people there who didn't belong to either the faculty or the student body—such as the elderly couple who owned a bookstore I once patronized. The whole affair reminded me of the service we held for Aragaki last October, only this time, it was far more solemn.

I snuck a glance at him from time to time. He had been dressed in a suit that had been prepared for him. The customary kimono, sandals, coins and items had all been included in the final arrangements.

Ironically, he looked so peaceful there that it was easy to believe that he wasn't really dead, only asleep. What's more, he seemed to be the only one smiling in an area filled with somber-faced students and faculty.

As a teacher, I talked with people and attempted to offer whatever solace I could to the other people present—no easy task, considering that I myself needed it just as badly. Nevertheless, there was comfort to be found in the sharing of grief and I tried to make the best of the situation.

It was at this time that I wished our culture didn't frown so much on unabashed displays of emotion. While no one really cried outwardly during the service, the tension in there was so thick it was almost palpable. It felt as if the very walls of the auditorium would have broken down and wept on our behalf.

The entire congregation quieted down as Mitsuru-san ascended the podium. It was no surprise that she had been chosen to give the eulogy. Nevertheless, the usual picture of calm and competence that we had come to expect from her had vanished. Instead, the figure that appeared before us was that of a tired, haggard young woman who had lost a father and one friend too many.

She looked at us with sad eyes and began her speech.

"When I first met Arisato a year ago, I honestly didn't think much of him then. He seemed like your usual transfer student—timid and unsure of himself and of his surroundings. Over the course of the school year, however, I am happy to say that he had proven me wrong. He was, without a doubt, one of the kindest and most courageous souls I had ever met in my young life."

I smiled at that. Somewhere deep inside of me, I found some small glimmer of satisfaction in the fact that my life wasn't the life that he had touched..

"His life, however brief, touched all of our hearts in many wonderful ways. He taught us to believe in ourselves, to face our fears and to cling to hope no matter what. For this, we shall always be grateful."

_I know I am, Minato-kun. You taught me to be true to my calling as a teacher._

"Even though we mourn his loss, we proactively choose not to give in to despair. He taught us that much, and far be it from us to dishonor his memory."

_Let's think positive…_

"The deaths of Aragaki and my father were painful enough, and this recent tragedy has only served to reopen old wounds long thought healed. Yet even as I speak, I—we—cling tenaciously to the hope that we shall see them all again someday. Until then, we shall continue to uphold the legacy of life and of love that Arisato bequeathed to us." Her eyes lingered on the casket for a moment. "Farewell, Arisato. We are proud to have been—and we shall always be—your beloved friends."

She ended her speech at that point. The crowd that had gathered responded with a warm round of applause. Mitsuru smiled tiredly and stepped down from the podium to join us.

I stood from my seat, walked up to her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Toriumi-sensei," she said.

I shook my head. "No. Thank _you. _I couldn't have expressed it better."

She smiled and bowed slightly. "It was the least I could do."

"He would've been proud," I remarked. "In fact, I think he already is."

"Thank you," she said. "You're too kind."

"You're welcome."

We spent the rest of the time talking with each other and offering whatever emotional support we could offer to one another.When the time came for us to view his body one final time, we all lined up and took turns leaving flowers in the casket. When my turn came, I fished a piece of paper out of my pocket, opened it and read it silently to myself:

I -- read downward!!

luv

u

Satisfied, I placed it and the bouquet in the casket, and wiped the tears from my eyes. Minutes later, they carted his remains away to the crematorium.

I felt like a part of me had died that day. But you know the old cliché about things being darkest before the dawn? Clichés often have a ring of truth to them. I know this because an old friend later came to visit me. He offered me hope and encouragement when I needed him most…

_To Be Continued_


	6. Chapter 5: Consolation

**Chapter 5**

Some people refer to it as "a storm." Others call it the "dark night of the soul." Whatever you choose to call it, the feeling is the same—pain, pure and simple.

It was touch and go after Minato-kun died. Everything seemed like a blur and I often lost track of time. One day seemed to meld seamlessly into the next as I floated along on the ocean of existence.

Saying goodbye to him the first time had been difficult enough. At least then, I had clung to the hope of knowing that he was still alive and all right somewhere. But now…now I had to relearn how to let go of him all over again. Knowing what I needed to do was one thing; actually doing it was another matter altogether.

During one rough Saturday night, I found myself starting blankly at my computer screen, killing time on CoW and pigging out on cake and watermelon and booze—anything to try and get my mind off of him. I felt guilty about allowing myself to fall back into these bad habits once again, but I couldn't help it.

No. More like I didn't want to help it.

His passing had left a void in my heart, and I was looking for something—anything—to fill it. Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't found out who he really was in real life. That way, it might only have hurt half as much…

I took another sip of beer and hurled the can against the wall. The can spilled its contents on the floor. I watched it as it eventually emptied itself out.

That's exactly how I felt: empty.

_Life is a game of musical chairs…and I've just been disqualified._

I buried my face in my hands and wept.

I must've cried myself to sleep, because the strangest thing happened next: I saw him. He was dressed in his school uniform and smiling at me. He said nothing, but merely pointed at something in the distance that I couldn't see.

When I turned to look, everything went hazy and he disappeared. I woke to feel the morning sunlight shining on my face.

The screen saver of my computer monitor had kicked in after having been left idle for so long. I was about to switch off the unit when I noticed a sky-blue butterfly perched atop my alarm clock. The time read 10:00 a.m.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" I asked, not caring that I was speaking to a creature who couldn't understand me.

At least, that's what I thought. It seemed to be staring intently at me—the very same way it did at the hospital not too long ago.

"Anyway, hello, there." I rubbed my eyes awake. "What's a butterfly like you doing indoors on such a beautiful day like this?"

I almost expected it to reply with "Sunshine is overrated." The creature continued to look at me as if it wanted to say something. It flapped its wings and moved to the top of my monitor.

"Care to keep me company for a while? I just lost someone dear to me, you know. It would be nice to have someone to talk to. Talking about your pain helps."

If I didn't know better, I would've thought that it agreed with me.

I spent the greater part of the day lounging around in my room. The funny thing was, the butterfly stayed with me all throughout, "listening" to me as I poured my heart out to it.

Not that I was complaining. I felt very grateful for that, and I let it know, too. In fact, I don't recall having felt that peaceful in days…

As the sun began to set, the insect alighted from its spot atop my monitor and moved down to the clock on my desk. It looked at me one last time, as if to say goodbye, and then it took off.

"Wait, don't go…" I called after it. But it was long gone.

I sighed, but then I found myself wondering why it had moved to my clock a second time before it had left. I took a peek at the time and blinked...

And then it hit me.

The time on the clock earlier had read 10 o'clock; now it read 5:00 p.m.

It was roughly the same span of time that Minato-kun and I had spent chatting on Innocent Sin Online, all those months ago.

And today's a Sunday.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. This time, however, I was smiling. "Thank you, Minato-kun," I whispered. "I'll never forget you."

Since then, I've kept my promise that I made to him that day. I've also gone the extra mile by making sure that the rest of the world wouldn't forget him, either.

_To Be Concluded..._


	7. Chapter 6: Inspiration

**Chapter 6**

Months passed, the grieving process ran its course, and life went on.

As I continued my journey of healing, I was happy to discover that the other people who knew Minato-kun seemed to be healing as well. I could see smiles on the faces of Iori, Aigis-san and Takeba-san once more, as well as on the faces of Minato-kun's other friends. Though I was no longer their homeroom teacher, I'd run into them from time to time and chat, if only to catch up on their lives.

More importantly, I had finally found a creative way of coping with the harsh blow that life had dealt me.

One night, I found myself seated in front of my computer, typing furiously away, when my cellular phone suddenly rang. I picked it up and answered the call.

"Hello, Mariko," a familiar voice on the other side of the line greeted. "It's Anita."

"Oh, hello, Anita," I greeted. "What's up?"

"Just saying hi, really. Hey, I know you're a gamer. I've heard that this new MMORPG is coming out. Interested?"

"You mean FES Online?" I clarified.

"Yeah. Wow, you're always one step ahead of me."

I giggled. "News travels quickly down the grapevine. Hey, thanks, but I've put my MMORPG life on hold, at least for now."

"Isn't playing MMORPGs a good way to meet people? Who knows, maybe you'll meet a hot guy online."

I smiled inwardly. Part of me wanted to tell her that I already had, but I thought the better of it.

"In a way, yes," I said. "I still use CoW as an glorified chatroom occasionally, but I don't really grind anymore.

"Oh."

"Besides, I think I prefer face-to-face communication with hot guys. It's different. Besides, it does wonders for my English."

"I suppose, yeah," she conceded. "Besides, you'll never know if that 'hot' guy online actually weighs four hundred pounds or something."

I laughed at that. "Plus, I've found better uses for my time these days."

"I see. Well, I just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks, that's very sweet of you."

"Say, would you be free for a mahjong session this Friday night?"

"Oh, I'd love to play, but is it okay if we postpone that for Saturday evening? I'd really like to take care of some unfinished business first."

"Ooh, what kind of unfinished business? Do you have a boyfriend you haven't told me about?" she teased.

"Hardly. It's a little project of mine…just something I need to do."

"Really? Tell me more."

"Sorry, it's kind of confidential."

"Aww…"

"I'll tell you this much: it's a gift for an old friend."

"Really?"

"Really."

"If it's really important to you, then it's okay. But you must promise to show it to me when you're done, okay?"

"Okay, thanks for understanding. That really means a lot."

"How about Saturday evening, then?"

"My, aren't we persistent, today?" I teased her back.

"You know me, Mariko."

I sighed in mock exasperation. "All too well, I'm afraid. But if you insist, Saturday evening would be great. The next day's our day off, so…

"Where do we meet?"

"Same place. The faculty office after classes."

"See you then. Bye!"

"Bye-bye."

I set the phone down, returned my attention to the monitor and added the following words to the dedication page of the document I was working on:

For Minato-kun,

who taught me how to think positive

I smiled and continued typing late into the night.

**SOME PEOPLE**

Some people come into our lives  
and leave footprints on our hearts  
and we are never ever the same.

Some people come into our lives  
and quickly go... Some stay for awhile  
and embrace our silent dreams.

They help us become aware  
of the delicate winds of hope...  
and we discover within every human spirit  
there are wings yearning to fly.

They help our hearts to see that  
the only stairway to the stars  
is woven with dreams...  
and we find ourselves  
unafraid to reach high.

They celebrate the true essence  
of who we are...  
and have faith in all  
that we may become.

Some people awaken us  
to new and deeper realizations...  
for we gain insight  
from the passing whisper of their wisdom

Throughout our lives we are sent  
precious souls...  
meant to share our journey  
however brief or lasting their stay  
they remind us why we are here.

To learn... to teach... to nurture... to love

Some people come into our lives  
to cast a steady light  
upon our path and guide our every step  
their shining belief in us  
helps us to believe in ourselves.

Some people come into our  
lives to teach us about love...  
The love that rests within ourselves.

Let us reach out to others  
and feel the bliss of giving  
for love is far richer in action  
that it ever is in words.

Some people come into our lives  
and they move our souls to sing  
and make our spirits dance.

They help us to see that everything on earth  
is part of the incredibility of life...  
and that it is always there  
for us to take of its joy.

Some people come into our lives  
and leave footprints on our hearts  
and we are never ever the same.  
(Flavia Weedn)


	8. Epilogue A

**Epilogue A**

"Quick! The show's almost on!"

The group of students nearly stumbled over each other as they dashed into the living room. After finding their seats, the leader of the group immediately switched the television set on and motioned for silence.

An image of a smiling thirty-something female host appeared on the screen. "Hello, and welcome back to the show."

"Whew!" one of the students exclaimed in relief. "We're just in time!"

"Where's our teacher?" another one wondered.

"Shush!" a third said. "I think she's up next."

"With me today is the author of the best-selling book, 'The Butterfly Hermit,' Mariko Toriumi. Welcome to the show, Toriumi-san!"

The camera focused on a smiling image of the Gekkoukan teacher. "Thank you. It's nice to be here. And to my students who are watching…" she paused and waved at the camera. "Don't forget to do your homework, okay?" she winked.

Cheers erupted from the students, who waved back at the TV.

"Wow! She's all made up and pretty!" one of the students said.

"You think so, huh? I'll tell her you said that!" another one remarked.

"Hey! Quit it!" The first one complained.

"Quiet! I want to hear what she has to say," a third student said.

"Toriumi-san," the show host continued. "I understand that your book has been flying off the shelves since it was first published. Why do you think it's so successful?"

"Honestly, I don't really know why. I started writing it during a difficult period in my life, so the writing process served as a form of therapy for me. I wasn't really concerned about writing a bestseller as much as I was about putting my whole heart into telling a good story and touching other people's hearts. Maybe that's what made the difference."

"That's Toriumi-sensei for you," one student swooned.

"I see," the show's host said. "The characters were based on real life people, then?"

Toriumi smiled knowingly. "Yes, they were. The villain, for example, was based on a certain…less-than-edifying person in my life. I also based the main character on a very nice person whom I'd known before."

"I see. If you don't mind my asking, why did you say 'had known' ?"

Toriumi paused briefly. She wore a pensive expression on her face. "He died two years ago," She said finally.

"How sad…" one of the students remarked.

"No wonder the book was like that…" another student said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," the show's host said. "Is he the person mentioned on the dedication page, by any chance?"

"Yes, that's him," Toriumi responded.

"What was the name on the dedication page again?" one of the student viewers asked.

"I think it was 'Minato,' " his seatmate replied. "I'm not sure."

"I wonder who that person was…" the first one wondered.

The leader of the group took her glasses off and wiped her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Chihiro-sempai?" an underclassman asked. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she sniffled. "Thank you. Something got in my eye."

"I think that, if he were alive today, he'd be proud of what you've done for him, immortalizing him in that way." the show host said solemnly.

Toriumi smiled. "Thank you. That's part of the reason I wrote the book."

"With the royalties you've earned from the sales of your book, Toriumi-san, do you have any plans of retiring early?"

"Oh, not at all," the teacher laughed. "I feel that teaching is my calling, so retirement is out of the question."

"Interesting. But let's go back to your book, shall we? Without necessary spilling all the details, Toriumi-san, would you mind telling us a little bit about the real-life Butterfly Hermit?"

"I'd be happy to," the teacher said, her face radiant. "It all started during the school year of 2009…"

**THE BEGINNING  
**


	9. Epilogue B

**Epilogue B**

It was a slow Sunday morning, and Fuuka Yamagishi was thankful for the time to relax and unwind. While college life had its share of pressure, it wasn't nearly as bad as the kind of pressure she'd had to face during her high school years.

She booted her laptop, her eyes lingering momentarily on the DVD installer that a well-meaning classmate had lent her. Curious, she decided to try it out, if only to find out what everyone was raving about.

She popped the disc into her laptop's DVD drive and began the installation. Once she had finished, Fuuka pressed the enter key on her laptop's keyboard and waited for the game client to load. Once she had created her character, the game immediately whisked her away to the newbie center.

The avatar of a young woman clad in silver armor greeted her as soon as she arrived.

'hullo there. welcome to FES online. :D'

'Hello,' Fuuka greeted back.

'i'm 1 of the noob helpers here, tour guides of sorts. Don't hesitate 2 ask me anythin about the game. '

'Why, thank you. That's very nice of you. It is my first time here after all.'

The tour guide avatar examined Fuuka's character closely. 'hrm. Lucia. Nice name u got there. :)'

'Thank you. And your name is...' she hovered the mouse pointer over the guide avatar. 'Miss Maya?'

'Maya is fine,' came the reply. 'no need 2 b so 4mal here' ;

Fuuka had to smile. She was only a few minutes into the game and she had already made a new friend. 'That's also a nice name,' she typed back.

The tour guide avatar smiled. 'Tnx. So, can I show u around or sumthin?'

'Yes, please. I'd like that.'

The two of them started walking around as the noob helper explained various aspects of the game.

'u know,' Maya said, changing the topic. 'ur typing reminds me of sum1 XD'

'What do you mean?' Fuuka asked.

'typed in strait english like u do, not l33t or chat speak :p'

'Really? Who was he?'

'a really nice guy i met on another MMO back then. #'

'Would you mind telling me about him?'

'i'd b happy 2 tell u all about him. :D It all started 3 years ago on Innocent Sin Online…'

**THE BEGINNING**


	10. Afterword

**Afterword**

Hello, everyone. Writing this fanfic has been a fulfilling journey for me. The story is complete, but I've come to realize that some of you may be wondering about certain aspects of the story.

That's what this afterword is for.

While I'll freely admit that the social links were some of the most entertaining aspects of the game, I felt that they lacked something—namely glimpses into the lives of the characters after the end of the Journey route. Hence I picked the one that I found to be the most entertaining and I wove a story around it.

I have another, deeper reason for writing this story, though: Like the characters in P3, I also know what it's like to lose someone I love. Thus, this story has also served as form of therapy for me as much as writing a book has been for Toriumi-sensei. Granted, these people I knew didn't exactly interact with me online, but they've also influenced my life in a number of meaningful ways.

I did my best to check and recheck the facts behind Ms. Toriumi. I'm not really a details person, so if you spot any inconsistencies or errors, or if you have any questions about anything that I haven't tackled here, feel free to drop me a line and I'll make the necessary corrections. There were some sections of the story, however, wherein I took a bit of creative liberty due to the fact that it was never really mentioned in the game (such as Toriumi's first name. That was a matter of preference. As far as I know, "Mariko" isn't canon.).

As to why there are two epilogues for this fic, the answer is that I couldn't really decide which one I liked more, so I included both of them. :p They're not mutually exclusive, though, and it's quite possible for one of them to segue into the other one.

Anyway, that concludes my fanfic. I hope you've enjoyed reading is as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks again, everyone.

Before I forget, this fanfic is dedicated to the loving memory of Pauline, Zenaida and Mai, and Pai, who all taught me to think positively. Vaya con Dios. I hope to see all of you again someday.

Finally, I leave you with a quote from person whose influences may be seen in Persona 3, as well as other games in the SMT series:

* * *

"I always worked with the temperamental conviction that in the last analysis there are no insoluble problems, and experience has so far justified me in that I have often seen individuals who simply outgrew a problem which had destroyed others. This "outgrowing" revealed itself on further experience to be the raising of the level of consciousness. Some higher or wider interest arose on the person's horizon, and through this widening of his view, the insoluble problem lost its urgency.

It was not solved logically on its own terms, but faded out in contrast to a new and stronger life-tendency. It was not repressed and made unconscious, but merely appeared in a different light, and so became different itself. What, on a lower level, had led to the wildest conflicts and to emotions full of panic, viewed from a higher level of the personality, now seemed like a storm in the valley seen from a high mountain top. This does not mean that the thunderstorm is robbed of its reality; it means that, instead of being in it, one is now above it."

(Carl Jung, **The Secret of the Golden Flower)**

* * *


End file.
